The Final Boss of the Internet
It is believed that the Final Boss of the Internet resides deep within the confines of the SSBBSB. This beast holds a firm dominating hand over 4chan. Origins of the Final Boss It's birthplace was a sexual education video from the 70s. The Final Boss of the Internet is also known to the masses as Satan. After Satan had managed to escape it's lastest captivator, Elvis, the beast was sealed within the confines of his toilet. One day a woman stumbled upon this toilet. She decided to use it since her bladder was about to burst. Satan then leapt from within the toilet and into the girl. He proceeded to control her every move. She went to a sex education video shoot, killed the original actress, and took on her role in the video. Satan knew that this woman's body could not handle the pure demonic powers that Satan holds and had to find a place to hide for the time being. Once the shoot had been completed Satan had been unknowingly sealed inside of the video. This was all Jesus' plan. Jesus then proceeded to hide this video in the confines of a poor American household. After 30-40 years of being sealed within the video, the unsuspecting fool who owned the video found the video in his basement. He then uploaded it onto Youtube. Satan had then been freed from his prison. He began to roam what we know as the internet. Life on the Internet Once Satan was on the internet he began unleashing havoc upon it. He quickly dominated 4chan and made that his foothold for domination. He then went to the land of GameFAQs when a random user lured him over. It was an attempt to purify 4chan, but alas, it wouldn't work. 4chan had already been poisoned beyond repair. Once Satan had arrived at GameFAQs he quickly set up shop at various boards. He lost a lot of power though when a mormon joined GameFAQs. He was forced to hide in a nice quiet place for the time being. He then migrated to the SSBBSB, or Super Smash Bros. Brawl Social Board. He hasn't influenced the board much, due to TML's close watch, but has made slight little attacks in the forms of horrible noobs and trolls. Dark Powers The Final Boss of the Internet has many powers. He weilds an army of trolls that are able to be sent out at his command. He also holds floods of noobs being held behind bars. He has a mountain of ROMs and other piracy related files at his hands. He uses these to lure other people over to his side and control them. There is also a massive amounts of viruses and malware stored within his powers. If he gets loose terrabytes of information will be lost, people will be murdered, random explosions, black holes, and Large Hadron Collidors will spawn all over the universe, creating armageddon. Luckily, he isn't able to use most of his powers right now since he has been cut off from his stream of power, 4chan. 4chan has made several attempts to get Satan but are always thwarted by various people. Mods, Data Administrators, and even Users help battle the forces of 4chan and keep Satan in sealed on the board. However, he will escape when the SSBBSB has no posts at any given time. That in itself will release this beast back into the internet and unleash hell upon our universe. The Video of Satan In this video we can see Satan's true powers revealed. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V_L-miRT16s